Cerberus
Cerberus is a mythical three-headed demon dog that first appeared in Disney's Hercules, as guard dog to the Underworld. Hades used his pet in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Guardian of the entrance of the Underworld and Hades's loyal servant. Herc defeated him once, but Hades has brought him back to fight Sora and his friends. He first stood watch for Hades in "Hercules" (1997). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hercules (1997) Guardian of the entrance to the Underworld and Hades' loyal "pet." Hercules, Sora, Donald, and Goofy teamed up to defeat it last time, but Hades brought him back -- and he's as dangerous as ever. Appearances * Olympus Coliseum Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Cerberus acts as a back-up plan for Hades, if Cloud, whom Hades promised to help find Sephiroth for him, fails his task of eliminating Hercules and Sora. When Sora and Cloud's battle comes to an end (regardless of who wins), Hades sees that Cloud is no longer of any use to him, and sends Cerberus in. Cerberus quickly crushes Cloud beneath its front paw when his back is turned, and is about to attack the others, but is held off by Hercules, allowing Phil, Sora, Donald and Goofy to escape. Cerberus has Hercules, who is carrying Cloud, trapped, but Sora comes to help, returning the favor and allowing Hercules to escape. Sora manages to defeat Cerberus, and his efforts reward him the status of "Junior Heroes". However, as Sora leaves, Hercules mentions to Phil that he had already worn Cerberus down by the time Sora intervened. Cerberus can be fought again in full power at the Hades Cup, having four health bars instead of two (thus proving the fact that Hercules had worn it down). However, Since the first time you may not have got Cure, he might seem easier the second time you fight him. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Auron are escaping from the Underworld, Hades sends Cerberus to stop them. Donald and Goofy escape as Auron fights off the creature. Sora returns to aid him, but ends up separated from Donald and Goofy, leaving him and Auron to fight the monster by themselves. The two then manage to get away, and Cerberus is trapped behind the doors as they close, but not before Sora, Donald, and Goofy taunt him by making faces. Cerberus has its own cup in the underworld, being the final opponent of the Cerberus Cup in a timed fight. It's pretty sure that this time, Sora was able to defeat Cerberus when the giant was at full strength. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Cerberus will appear in Kingdom Hearts coded as threat to Hercules, Cloud and Sora. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' It is important to be able to climb on top of Cerberus's back, in order to avoid his Dark Breath attack and his Fireballs. Alternatively, you may use Dodge Roll to avoid Cerberus' Dark Breath attack, as well as the Guard ability to deflect his fireballs. (Note: going under Cerberus' back when he uses Dark Breath will not work.) Use his back and the stairs as places to heal yourself, which is important to do often. Be sure to have a load of items like Ethers and Potions. Do not rely on Donald for healing, as he dies quickly, especially in the first battle. Be sure to lock on and attack the heads on the side, not the middle head. Use Dodge Roll and Glide (or alternatively, Superglide) often to get away from his Bite. Keep attacking the heads with your Keyblade and a combination of Fire and Thunder magic to finish him off. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cerberus is back with a whole new range of attacks. In this fight, you battle alone with Auron, so use his strong Limit attack to deal loads of damage. Unlike the first game, climbing on Cerberus's back is unwise, due to his spinning attack that throws you off and deals damage in the process. Instead, use the edges of the large battle field to heal while Cerberus is far away. Try to stay locked on to him in order to track his whereabouts, as Cerberus jumps across the battlefield quite often (something he definitely could NOT really do the last time you fought him!). Keep your target on his outer heads. Look for the reaction commands that occasionally appear when Cerberus is stunned, to deal a lot of damage. Fire and Thunder magic help to attack Cerberus from far away. In this fight, if you die as Sora, you will have the choice to turn into Mickey Mouse. Try to get his hp down while playing as Mickey. Once you do, revive Sora and end the battle. You fight him alone as the top seed of the Cerberus Cup and the Cerberus Paradox Cup (i.e. without any party members), so be prudent about his attacks. Using Final Form is recommended - use it to the best of your ability as Sora can use Drives alone. Cerberus is by no means an easy aponent, but at the same time, it should not cause the player too much trouble. The player only forced to face him once, but the player dos so with Auron alone, meaning no drives. Besides, this fight is in the underworld, meaning drives are off limits anyway. The first thing he will usually do is jump right in front of Sora, so he should be ready to deliver an arial combo. Sora will be thankful Auron is here, as his Bushido is imensly useful, although Sora should try to hit two heads with it. Star Seeker is recomended, as it's arial boost will be useful, seing as it's nearly the only thing Sora will use. Cerberus isn't keen for a chat though, as he often swivels around, leaving you nothing but a very large backside to talk to. Sora may think the center head is the best to hit. He would be wrong. The edge heads are just as good. For those who use the keyblade more then magic, just lock onto a head and start using combos, and Bushido whenever you can. If Sora takes more of a magical route, use thunder on one head until you have almost no MP left-then use Bushido. You are often entered into a contest of survival when Cerburus tries to eat you-although the reaction commands will make things easier, and this contest looks brillient as well. Cerburus has just over two bars of HP, which isn't that large, although much bigger then Sora's HP. And if this precious HP gets low, stick to the edges and use quick dash to avoid him when he jumps over to you. In the Cerberus and Cerberus Paradox cups, you fight him alone, although you can still use drives. Sora can use Valor Form to hammer some sense into him, or play it safe and shoot magic bullets at him with Wisdom Form. Master Form is the most rcomended form, though, because for some reason it seems built to fight Cerberus. All of the abilities it has equipped will help Sora defeat Cerberus. Of course Final Form is the best, and Sora should use it if he has it, but that isn't very likely. Good Luck, and happy Cerberus hunting! Videos Trivia *Cerberus is originally a three headed dog that Hercules had to battle in his trials in Greek Mythology. *Strangely all the bosses in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories are taken from the Kingdom Hearts story line. Yet, Cerberus is replaced by Hades who was an optional boss. Notes and References See also * Cerberus Cup * Hades * Hydra * Rock Titan * Ice Titan fr:Cerbère Category:Villains Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters